When One Flame Lights Another
by Beau2809
Summary: Fem!Harry Lyra, and her husband Charlie, want to start a family.
1. Hopes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, it is entirely the product of JK Rowling.

A/N in Wedding, Charlie decided to change his surname for Lyra, hence why he is now called Charlie Potter.

* * *

Lyra Potter was the most beautiful woman in the world. With her long, flowing, ebony locks, her bright emerald eyes, her kind smile, her gentle laugh, she eclipsed every woman she stood beside. Even Fleur, her sister in law, paled in to insignificance beside her.

Or so her husband thought.

To him, his wife was everything. The most beautiful, the kindest, the best. Charlie Potter could, and frequently did, apply superlatives to every kind description he could think of - and to him, it still wasn't enough. Not for Lyra. Not for his soulmate.

But Lyra, rather impossibly so, became even more beautiful to him when he watched her with her godson, young Teddy Lupin, or later on, with his niece, little Victoire Weasley.

Charlie loved watching Lyra with children. Whether it was the few children that lived in the Romanian dragon reserve, or those who she met while wandering the length of Diagon Alley. But especially when it was the children Lyra actually loved. Especially when it was Teddy, and Victoire. When they were together, Lyra seemed to glow with a joy that bubbled out of her irrepressibly.

Or so Charlie thought.

Charlie Potter, the rugged, strong, dragon tamer, was broody.

As the new millennium started, his want for a child that shared his blood and his wife's blood became stronger, and finally, he could no longer hold his desire in.

One day, when he was spending his week off with his wife, relaxing in the garden, he broached the subject. Lyra had been peacefully reading at the time, and looked up, startled.

"You want a baby?" She asked, surprised, but blushed under his scrutinising gaze. Charlie scrambled off his chair and knelt at her side, clasping her hand in both of his.

"I want your baby, Ly." He said quietly, before he looked up at her, and met her eyes, "please say you do too" he added in an almost desperate tone. His wife looked at his hands that still enveloped hers, and his wedding ring that shone in the sunlight. She brought her other hand to stroke his cheek, and finally nodded.

"I'd love to have our baby, Charlie."

Charlie wasn't expecting her words to have such a reaction on him, but suddenly his heart filled with such love for the being that they had yet to create. Still speechless, he kissed Lyra, clasped her to him, imagined their baby.

His dream was coming true.

* * *

This story has been a long time coming, but I've finally started it. I'm currently studying, and am about to start a full time job, so there probably won't be regular updates but this is a story I have had in my head for a very long time now and know how it's going to go. And it is not going to be abandoned.


	2. Joy

Months went by, from the warmest of summers to cool autumn nights, and then the frost filled winter months. Lyra and Charlie had spent months trying to conceive their longed for child, but to no avail. Both became adept at sidestepping the questions from Molly Weasley over when they would give her a grandchild, both pretended it wasn't the right time, they weren't ready, they wanted a few more years together first.

But as the months went on and nothing happened, each denial became harder to force out, harder to pretend that they didn't want a child.

But then it happened.

Lyra met Charlie in Romania, so they could spend their few days together as they did each week before she returned to her Auror duties in London. The minute she emerged in the square where they met each week, the minute she was in Charlie's arms again, he knew something was different.

There was a mystery about her, a knowing look in her eye. Charlie all but dragged her to their cabin, where she immediately said the words that filled his heart to overflowing with love.

"I think I might be pregnant."

He hugged her with delight, pressed his hand against her stomach as if to find the baby that was theirs. The baby that he had put there.

"Have you taken the potion yet?" He belatedly thought to ask, three minutes after filling his life with his baby. Lyra shook her head, and suddenly the baby in the room was gone.

"I wanted to wait.. Wanted you to be there." Charlie beamed at her, and pulled her to him again.

"I love you Ly" he whispered.

Hours later, once their reunion had been cemented in its usual way, they prepared to test whether or not a child that was Charlie's and Lyra's resided in Lyra's womb. A small potion bubbled on the stove, a lavendar sprig rested on the table. Charlie brought the now boiled potion over to his wife, and sat down beside her, clinging onto her hand as he prepared for the news that would change his life or break his heart. Lyra smiled at him, squeezed his hand, and lifted the lavendar to her mouth. She placed it gently onto her tongue, and together they counted thirty seconds.

Once the time was up, she removed it, and dropped it into the bowl in front of her. Agonising seconds passed, as they watched the dark blue potion with increasing dread. They expected it to turn clear, a sign that Lyra's womb was empty.

But it didn't.

Suddenly, it changed colour to a stunning, sunny yellow. Lyra's sparkling eyes met Charlie's, only for her to laugh incredulously when she saw that his eyes, too, were filled with tears. They stared at each other, both fixing the moment in their memories, before they moved.

Years later, neither Charlie nor Lyra could remember who moved first. But all of a sudden, they were in each other's arms, hugging, kissing, while a small pot of innocent yellow potion sat beside them.

They stayed that way for several hours, barely able to tear themselves away from each other in their utter delight. For Lyra was pregnant, and they were to be parents.


	3. First appointment

It wasn't until Lyra returned home that she was able to see a midwife. There weren't any present on the Romanian reserve, and Lyra was always too busy in the day to take the time to visit one anyway. In Romania, while Charlie worked with the dragons, she acted as an ambassador for the British Ministry of Magic, and liaised with the Romanian Ministry. It worked well, for it gave her something to do while Charlie worked through the day, she was paid for it, and it meant she could be with her husband in the latter half of the week, as she spent the first half at home alone in England.

But there was one downside to the way she lived. Had she approached a midwife in Romania, she would have had to go through their Ministry, and she did not want to let anyone else know about her pregnancy for a few more weeks. From the officials in Romania, it could easily be spread about the entire Ministry there, get into the public eye of the citizens, travel back to England, be spread about their Ministry, and be in the Daily Prophet before Lyra had even touched foot on home soil once more.

So she had to wait until England again, although even that proved a challenge. She did not want to go to St Raymond's, the Wizarding maternity hospital, as to do so would cause a stampede and again, the Daily Prophet would publish all the gossip of her pregnancy, all the personal details, before Lyra and Charlie would get the chance to tell their families.

Fleur provided the answer, finally. Other than Charlie, Lyra's sister in law was the only person who knew of the existence of a little Potter, and was absolutely thrilled for them both. She quietly invited Lyra round to join her for one of Victoire's health check ups at the hospital, and this gave Lyra the chance to enter the hospital almost anonymously.

Once she was in, Fleur's favourite midwife approached the two of them, and with a smile invited them back to the consultation room. Fleur subtly looked around before walking alongside Lyra in such a way that any chance of getting a look at her stomach, even though it had not yet grown, was impossible. Lyra looked at her slightly and grinned, before she leaned over to take the giggling six month old from her mother and whispered,

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Fleur blushed slightly, but grinned back.

"Of course! I 'ave never 'ad to do zhe, ehh, cloak and dagger stuff before.." She tailed off wistfully, and Lyra sighed.

"Yes, ok, you can help me again next time" she mock groaned, and Fleur elbowed her gently.

"I love zhe enzhusiasm, Ly!" Fleur teased, before thanking the midwife and walking in to the room she had led them, before the two took a seat in front of her desk. Lyra was still cradling her niece, but handed Victoire back to her mother for the appointment.

Victoire was perfectly healthy, and all the women couldn't help but coo at her as she was redressed in her winter coat and they stood up, before Lyra spoke.

"Excuse me, Madam Dixon, could I speak to you for a minute?" The midwife smiled as she turned to her famous guest who had joined them for the appointment.

"Yes, Mrs Potter?" She asked, and indicated her to take her seat again, although Lyra merely held the back of it. From her side, Fleur smiled gently as she watched her sister in law, and suddenly the midwife got a distinct sense that this had been planned from the outset.

"Are you pregnant, Mrs Potter?" She asked, as she watched the young woman standing before her. Lyra shyly nodded, but her eyes took on a steely look as she returned the midwife's gaze.

"This cannot go further than the hospital, I do not want this to reach anyone who has no right to it." Her tone was stern, and Madam Dixon could not help but notice the whitened knuckles that gripped the back of the chair.

"And this is why you have come in with Mrs Weasley today", she concluded. Lyra nodded.

"Do you mind waiting, Mrs Weasley?" The midwife asked, and as expected, Fleur instantly took a seat again to remain by Lyra's side.

"I will stay wizh Lyra" she stated regally, but the haughty tone was undermined by the kind smile she sent to her friend, and the way her knees started bouncing to make both her and her daughter laugh.

"I would like to test your pregnancy first, please, Mrs Potter" the midwife told her, before she drew out a small glass of blue potion from her desk, and a lavender sprig from a pot on her windowsill. Lyra instantly placed the lavender on her tongue, and thirty seconds later, dropped it into the glass. And as before, it turned a bright, sunny yellow.

They all beamed, especially Fleur, who had not yet seen proof of the baby residing in Lyra's womb, and the midwife gently waved her wand at Lyra's stomach, before pointing it at a piece of parchment.

Four weeks,

Twins, due on the twenty ninth of October.


	4. Dad

It wasn't until later that evening when a buzzing Lyra got the chance to sit down and talk to her husband. He was still in Romania, so she had to wait until his shift was complete before she could contact him using the mirrors that Sirius had taught the two of them to charm. This was not news that she wanted to share through Hedwig and Bertram, Charlie's owl, for although it was normally a safe form of communication, several underhand journalists had been known to forcefully pluck owls out of the sky and read the contents of their letters.

So far, Lyra's letters had been safe. But news of their children would undoubtedly be the letter that would get read, and using the mirror would be faster as well – even though both tended to prefer using letters to keep in touch.

She spent the day with Fleur, and both women were on cloud nine as they floated around Shell Cottage tending to Victoire. Lyra knew she would not be able to withhold such important news from Ron or Hermione, were she to see them in this state, and as such avoided them for the remainder of the day. It wasn't a hard thing to do, however. Her two best friends were spending the day at Hermione's parents house, and so she would not see them again until Monday when they all returned to work. If either of them saw her the way she was that day, neither would give up until she told them why she could not stop smiling. Hermione especially would ask insistently, and Lyra would not be able to hide her pregnancy any longer.

But she wanted her babies' father to know first.

Once his shift was over, Charlie returned to his cabin immediately. The mirror that his wife would contact him through never left his side, even through preparing dinner or getting changed. It wasn't until he had finished dinner that it clouded, and he almost tripped in his haste to reach it.

"Hello, Ly" Charlie said with a happy smile on his face as soon as he saw hers, "did you see the midwife?" Lyra grinned at him, an added twinkle in her eye.

"Yes" she simply stated, before adding "I saw Fleur's favourite one, Madam Dixon, and our babies are due at the end of October." A blissful smile crossed her face as she said so, and it was soon matched by an equally foolish smile on Charlie's face as he realised what she'd said.

"Babies?" he simply asked, and Lyra nodded.

"We're having twins, Charlie" she told him, and suddenly he was speechless. Just minutes before, her husband had believed he was to be a father to one very much wanted and longed for child, and suddenly his dream had doubled in the space of seconds. Silence pierced the air as he was tried to process the news, and he almost didn't notice the worried look on Lyra's face.

"Charlie?" she asked, hesitantly, "You are happy... aren't you?"

Her worried voice immediately returned him to the present, and he hastened to reassure her that he was merely speechless, but that she had made him the happiest man alive, that he was simply overjoyed, and ecstatically, and blissfully, imagining their family. His babies. His children. He loved them already.

The rest of their conversation was all besotted smiles and tender looks, filled with the love they shared. It went on for hours, until Charlie remembered the time and hastened to tell Lyra she should rest. Sleep. Keep her energy up.

He blew kisses through the mirror, bade her goodnight, and reminded her tenderly that he would be home the following day.

That night, Lyra fell asleep in their bed with a smile upon her face. Her twins rested in her stomach, and one hand instinctively lay across her stomach protectively. It was in that position that Charlie found her. He had been unable to sleep and had managed to start his week off early, rushing home as soon as he was able. He got into bed behind her, and like his wife, his hand instantly sought his children. He clasped her hand in his own, and lay wide-awake as she slept, marvelling at the thought that his children lay just inches away from his hand.


	5. Grandma

When Lyra woke in Charlie's arms the following day, she couldn't help the smile that lit her face. She had not expected him back for several more hours, but now her family was reunited and she felt happy. She sighed blissfully and curled back into his warm embrace, before falling asleep again, wrapped within his love.

When Charlie woke, it was to find his wife enfolded within his arms, while both his hands rested on her stomach. He was amazed to find that his hands had not left their protective spot above his children, but indeed, he woke to find his rough hands still curled delicately around Lyra's womb.

When both were awake, they decided between them that five weeks was far too early to tell anyone that they were expecting, especially as Lyra was carrying twins. They would wait another month before telling their families, and another few after that before they would allow Luna to publish it in the Quibbler.

For now, it was just the two of them in their bubble of bliss, living life as parents to two miracles. Two people that for the first time in Lyra's living memory, would share her blood, be related to her. And although Charlie was the happiest man alive already, because he was going to become a father, it was giving Lyra that extra gift that made him even happier.

When Lyra turned eight weeks pregnant, they decided it was time to tell their families. Molly Weasley would be ecstatic to know that she would soon be gaining some grandchildren, and Sirius would be over the moon.

She didn't want to tell everyone together though. Even though it had been several years since the end of the war, just the thought of everybody screaming with delight and converging on her at once was enough to make her panic. Charlie happily agreed with her and together, they decided to tell his mother first.

Molly Weasley was alone in the kitchen of the Burrow one sunny February day, when the couple entered. She took one look at them, one long, calculated look at the barely concealed utter joy in both their faces, and immediately beamed.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Lyra flushed scarlet, but did not relinquish Charlie's hand and nor did she deny the question. Instead, a radiant smile blossomed on her face and she nodded. Molly immediately teared up, and she bustled round the table, barely remembering to brush her hands on her apron in her own delight before she reached them. Charlie was first, and his mother hugged him quickly before she turned to Lyra.

"Oh congratulations!" She finally got out before Lyra was in her arms and the two women were sobbing happily together. "How far along are you?" She suddenly thought to ask, and Charlie grinned.

"Ly's just over eight weeks now." He said. Lyra nodded, and her mother in law grinned again. "So we've decided to start telling a few people now.."

"Who else knows?" Molly wondered, and tears fell once more into her eyes when Lyra told her that other than Fleur, she was the first to know.

* * *

Molly was baking when she heard a noise behind her. Often, she would set food to cook by using her wand and leaving it to be created while she was able to do everything else she needed to do around the house. But baking relaxed her, and she had the time so immersed herself in baking bread while watching her garden through the kitchen window. For the first time in weeks, it was gloriously sunny and the birds were starting to return for Spring.

It was as she was contemplating the birds that came to their house to lay eggs each year, that Lyra and Charlie entered the room. Molly heard them enter and turned round to greet them, but barely got the chance to welcome them before she looked at their faces.

She hadn't been as oblivious as they thought. As their denials of pregnancy had grown harder for them to get out, the forced indifference on their faces became more pronounced. Not many people would have noticed, but Molly had a practiced eye. She had helped Sirius and Remus support Lyra through some of the toughest years of her life, and had been there for Lyra right from the second Ron and Lyra had become friends. And Molly knew her son as well. She caught every flicker of pain on his face, and she had worked it out eventually that they were possibly struggling to conceive.

When she turned round, it took just a millisecond for her to see their faces. There was a sparkle in Lyra's eye that hadn't been there for several months, and beside her Charlie's face was lit up.

And in that instant, she knew. And she was overjoyed for them both. She barely needed to ask to confirm what she already knew, but seeing Lyra blush when she asked and the blazing joyful look in her eye when she merely nodded caused her own heart to overflow with unadulterated happiness.

She hastened round the table to reach them, and her son barely got a hug in before she turned to Lyra who could barely stop the excited smile as they hugged. And when Charlie told her that Lyra was a mere eight weeks along, and Lyra, that other than Fleur she was the first to know, tears bubbled up inside her as she became speechless with delight.

Molly knew that Lyra normally went to Sirius first. He was always the one she told when she had big news. It had taken her a while, but she had finally accepted and respected Sirius' place in Lyra's life. Molly felt so incredibly privileged to be the person Lyra had told first. A few years ago she would have felt jealously smug. Now she just felt trusted and loved. And she couldn't wait before she was allowed to talk about it.

It mattered not that technically she had found out after Fleur had. Fleur had known for weeks and had attended one of the appointments... But Molly didn't mind. She loved that the mothers of her two grandchildren were such good friends. She knew how much Lyra loved spending time with not just Fleur but also her darling little Victoire, and she knew just how much Charlie loved seeing Lyra and Victoire together.

Besides, Fleur knowing already about the existence of the new baby meant Molly had an excuse to pop by and cuddle Little Victoire.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews asking me to carry on updating. I am sorry for the wait, but work has been very tiring and I have barely had a minute to myself.


	6. Sirius

Sirius was to be the next to know, of course. Once he knew, they would tell everyone else. But it was finding the perfect way to tell him that they were to have a baby that was difficult.

Lyra and Charlie had decided between them that other than Fleur, who knew by accident, nobody else would know they were having twins until they were a little further along in their pregnancy. It wasn't that they didn't want anyone to know.. It was just that their children were so precious to them that they didn't want to share that secret for a while. They certainly didn't want the entire world to know and watch Lyra's stomach grow. Recently another Wizarding celebrity had been pregnant and Lyra had watched with despair as the media and the betting shops in Knockturn Alley had thrown odds for how many children would be born. The poor witch had ended up isolating herself for the last two months of her pregnancy before delivering her only baby in peace, as she had been hassled every time she set foot outside her home.

Lyra didn't want that. The constant flashing of cameras still occasionally panicked her, especially when there were many around her. Normally, it would stress her but she was fine. Charlie did not want Lyra to be stressed. Not when she was carrying their babies cocooned inside her.

Eventually, they just decided to tell him. They were round at Grimmauld Place one afternoon when Lyra couldn't hold it back any more and blurted out the words.

"I'm pregnant" she said in a rush. Sirius stopped and stared at her.

"Ly?" He said in amazement, before reading her eyes and rushing over. "Oh congratulations Ly!" He held her close to him, before gently pushing her away and looking at her. She was glowing, smiling with a radiant warmth that she had never had before.

She had always been beautiful to him, but the day he found out his goddaughter was pregnant he thought that the irrepressible joy that was bubbling out of her smile, and of Charlie's beside her, made her surpass even herself. His eyes met hers as his hand gently reached out, and with her nod of approval it made contact with her stomach, gently held it, wondered at the miracle of life that grew just beneath its fingertips, and then was crushed between Sirius and Lyra has he gave up all pretence and allowed tears to blossom in his eyes.

Charlie always found it amazing to watch Lyra and Sirius together. For people who had not been allowed to know each other for all of Lyra's childhood, they were truly as close as Sirius had always dreamed they would be when he had held the newborn Lyra. The love they held for each other always astounded him, that they could allow their carefully erected barriers they both held against the world to fall so easily in each other's presence. Lyra was as relaxed with Sirius as she was with him, and Remus and Tonks. And Sirius was still occasionally judged by others for his past as well. But together they were always so open, as proven by Lyra whispering that she was carrying twins into the quiet room even though they had decided they wouldn't tell others for a while, and Sirius' other hand quickly seeking her stomach to meet the second child as well.

The next day it was Remus and Tonks' turn to find out, and they all gathered at Grimmauld Place. While Charlie was chatting to them, he was very aware of Lyra. She had jumped at the chance to fetch Teddy from his nap and had darted upstairs, bearing a very special jumper with her.

Minutes later, Teddy toddled in to the room. His mother looked up and squeaked, before she rushed over to hug Lyra, who stood shyly behind him.

"Ly!" She exclaimed, and Lyra happily returned her hug, beaming away in Tonks' arms. Charlie smiled tenderly at the sight, before watching from the side as Remus noticed the small green jumper that Teddy was sporting, the word 'god-brother' emblazoned upon it.

Immediately the quiet man stood and made his way to Lyra's side, whispering 'congratulations' before enfolding her in his arms and crushing her gently to him. They were a small family unit, and to see how happy she and Charlie both were, made him happy. While Lyra was close to her best friends, she was very much joyful of being part of their unique family that was made up of her godfather, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, her husband, and their twins, and their babies would be as precious to the others as Teddy was.


	7. The party - 13 weeks

A/N I am so, so sorry for the delay in writing this! I started a full time job in January, the day after I started this fic, and that takes up a lot of my time and energy. I also need to make studying a priority as that always falls by the wayside, and writing is always bottom of the list. I did start writing this a couple of days ago, while babysitting at about 10 at night, but ended up deleting a large chunk the next morning. But it's finally done! Thank you all for the lovely reviews.

* * *

It was Ron, surprisingly, out of Lyra's two best friends, that guessed Lyra had a secret. A very specific secret. While he had been mere months old when his mother had become pregnant with Ginny, the Weasley children had several cousins, several of whom were born while Ron was young, and the others were old enough to bear children themselves when he was starting Hogwarts.

Ron was a Weasley, after all. He knew pregnant women.

Lyra's hand every so often drifted to her stomach. Her smile had changed. Her eyes had a glimmer of something they had never had before. She absolutely glowed with confidence and love. She moved more carefully, and seated herself down more delicately than before.

He did not discuss his suspicions with Hermione, for he could of course be wrong. He was convinced he wasn't, but as Lyra hadn't yet said something, and Hermione hadn't voiced her own suspicions to him, if she had them, he felt it would be embarrassing to all if he was wrong, and an invasion of her privacy if he was right.

He was, of course, right.

Lyra told both he and his girlfriend her news fairly soon after telling Sirius, Remus and Tonks. They were seated in the flat that the couple rented together, and when Lyra joined them she seemed almost shy, but joy suffused her voice when she told them she was to be a mother.

Ron beamed, and exclaimed "I knew it!" before he enfolded her in his arms. He couldn't help but find it strange that his friend and his brother were to have a child together, but since their friendship began Ron had never seen her happier and so he was overjoyed for the pair of them, even more so that he was to be an official uncle to his best friends child, rather than just an honorary one.

It was Hermione who was more cautious. She voiced her well wishes, but quietly so. While Ron was pleased, and had surprisingly guessed, Hermione had been unaware. She was older than Lyra, almost a year her senior, and she could not help but feel slightly appalled that her friend was pregnant at such a young age when she couldn't imagine herself being a mother for several years yet.

"Congratulations" Hermione offered, and she smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Still, she hugged Lyra just as eagerly as Ron had, and she didn't voice her concerns until after Lyra had left, several hours later.

The instant Lyra left their flat, Hermione turned to her boyfriend. Her eyes were flashing strongly, and Ron had a sudden feeling of foreboding.

"I can't believe she's pregnant! She's so young! She's younger than both of us Ron. I don't think she's ready to have a baby.. I know I'm not." She told him sharply. Ron was lost for words. He felt pulled in two very different directions - on the one hand he wanted to support Hermione and be on her side, and on the other he was very happy for Lyra and Charlie and wanted to show that.

But he felt that perhaps on this occasion Lyra was in the right, if it could be considered so, and he eventually told Hermione so. She wasn't pleased, and so he watched helplessly as she stormed off.

Ron knew Hermione liked being right. He also knew she liked others knowing she was right. Normally he agreed with her because he did recognise that often she knew best, but in this case he was absolutely certain that she was wrong.

He couldn't see anything wrong with Lyra being pregnant. She was married, happily married, she seemed ecstatic about becoming a mother, she wasn't struggling for money, she had a supportive family around her, and he could be an uncle again.

He was already an uncle to Little Victoire, but the age difference between him and his older brother meant that he and Hermione didn't often socialise with Bill and Fleur. So although he loved his niece, he didn't see her as an important part of his life. He knew Lyra spent a lot of time with Fleur though, and was also comfortable chatting with Bill and his contemporaries as well. Lyra seemed well equipped to become a mother as she was so used to caring for Victoire, and Teddy, that she was already comfortable around babies. But her baby would definitely be his niece or nephew. He would see it more often, he would be more involved in its development, and although Ron knew he wasn't ready for a child himself, not only was he ready for a niece or nephew to become a part of his life, he knew Lyra was absolutely ready to become a mother.

Why Hermione was so against Lyra bearing a child, he could not understand. He still did not understand later, when she returned to their bed. Her half hearted attempt at an explanation confused him further, although he eventually managed to surmise that part of her issue was that Lyra had not told them, and that he had guessed while she hadn't. The former issue was waived by Lyra having announced it to them that day, even if others had known first, and the second could easily be explained by that while Ron was a Weasley, had grown up with many siblings and several cousins, had witnessed many pregnancies, Hermione was an only child, who had a few older cousins but none her own age or younger, and none had yet produced a child. Hermione had no friends from the Muggle world, her only friends being those she met at Hogwarts, and out of those, Lyra was the first to become pregnant.

But Hermione remained adamant that she was right, and eventually they fell asleep in silence. Although Ron knew of her discomfort, nobody knew the full extent until she next saw Lyra.

Two days later was a large meal at the Burrow, to celebrate the arrival of warmer weather. It was an excuse to get the entire immediate family and several of their friends around, in part to celebrate Rons birthday, a couple of weeks before. But he always celebrated with just his friends, and so his family didn't get to enjoy the day together.

In the sun, they could. Everyone had friends there - from a few of Bill and Fleur's, to Fred and George's friends, Charlie and Lyra had friends there, Percy had brought his quiet girlfriend, Ron and Hermione had invited Neville and Hannah, and Luna and her boyfriend Rolf, had come as Ginny and Oliver Wood's guests. Arthur and Molly had other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Their annual party was always loud and raucous.

But this years was worse.

Everyone was laughing and chatting and mingling with their family and friends when above the chatter rose Hermione's loud voice.

"Just because your parents had you when they were twenty doesn't mean you have to do the same!"

Silence quickly settled thickly among the guests and they all turned to look at Hermione, who was staring at a white Lyra. Charlie pushed his way over to his wife's side, and she looked up at him. The tears in her eyes broke his heart and he pulled her into his arms, glaring at Hermione as he felt Lyra lean into him. The instant Hermione opened her mouth, he silenced her with a quick,

"I think you've said enough, don't you?"

The threat in his tone forced her to flush and Hermione quickly retreated, passing many unsympathetic people on her way in to the house. Charlie led Lyra away, passing Fleur, who smiled sympathetically as she pressed a handkerchief into his hand.

The other guests murmured quietly amongst themselves until they returned, not wanting to speak louder under the umbrella of tension that had formed at the Burrow. They could see the Potters talking to each other on the far side of the garden, Charlie, stroking Lyra's cheek in an effort to reassure her, and they could see Hermione standing in the kitchen, unable to rejoin the party but unwilling to leave without Ron. And in the middle stood several fuming people. Sirius and Remus both looked savage, while Tonks' hair was a sanguine red, stood on end and bristling with the rage she couldn't contain.

When Lyra felt able to return to the gathering, it was hand in hand with Charlie, who squeezed her hand as they stood together.

"Is it true?" Neville eventually asked, breaking the thick silence that had yet to be truly permeated. Lyra could only nod, barely meeting his eyes. Her green eyes were dull and her skin still pale, and most of those who truly loved Lyra felt another wave of anger on her behalf.

"Congratulations" Neville said gently as he approached his friend, drew her into his arms, "you're going to be an amazing mum". With his words, Lyra finally smiled, and it was as if the sun came out after a long, grey day. Charlie nearly sagged in relief at the sight, the absence of her smile always made him feel like there was something missing in his life. Whenever he saw her smile, one would always instinctively blossom on his face. With the two Potters cheerier, the strange tension finally dissipated, and congratulations and talk of babies soon filled the air.


	8. Strength

Lyra was experienced at hiding her true emotions. She had spent many years suppressing her true utter loneliness and replacing it with an outward expression of aloof disinterest, one she had adapted perfectly to be just the right mix for her uncle and aunt: not too much that she appeared rebellious, but not too little that her own disconsolateness, a sad expression on the face of a child, became apparent and prompted interest from others. Before she had gone to Hogwarts, Lyra had never had to suppress happiness. She had, after all, never had any to replace.

The afternoon that Hermione attacked Lyra, she had to call on a skill, though refined, was one she used less. She had to fool happiness. Neville's words of affectionate well wishes had cheered her up, but her soul was still tumultuously tearing itself apart, shielding itself with a thick, black, cloud. Lyra had only ever needed to pretend joy a few times before. Before her fifth year, while still shaken from the events of the previous year, she had had to pretend to her friends that she was unaffected. Ron and Hermione had demanded their friends presence, and although Lyra merely wanted to quietly retreat she did as she had always done, and obliged. Going against orders with the Dursleys meant punishment, so Lyra instead suffered through to get her reward of indifference. And doing so became a habit. One of many Charlie was trying to get her to break.

For the rest of the afternoon of the dreadful party, Lyra mingled, laughed, smiled, reflected joy. But Neville could still notice the pain in her eyes, that perhaps only hinted of the shock and sadness within. Ron noticed too, but he felt torn between his friend and his girlfriend, hovering within the Burrow's kitchen. Sirius, Remus and Tonks stood to one side, watching her sadly, and as for Charlie, he never left her side. But to those who didn't know her so well, she appeared to be utterly happy.

But as soon as the party started winding down, Charlie was the first to leave, his arm firmly around his wife's waist. Lyra held her head up high until they returned to their own home, where she sagged into Charlie's side. He hugged her once more, pouring all his love into the desperate kisses he pressed upon her face in an effort to draw her out of her slump.

But he hadn't realised quite the extent of the damage that Hermione's words had done until he heard Lyra's voice, muffled by his shoulder, say the words

"Do you think my parents didn't mean to have me so young?"

Her shattered tone tore at his heart and renewed anger bubbled inside him towards his wife's best friend. For now Lyra was not only questioning the decision that they as a couple had made - the best one they had ever made, but also her own existence.

Charlie couldn't answer her question, not properly and certainly not truthfully. His heart sank as he realised that for her to put her question to rest he would have to ask Sirius or Remus, and he didn't want either of them to realise the damage that had been done. Not when he knew that the only reason Lyra was so hurt was because it was Hermione who had attacked her. Had it been anyone else, it wouldn't have hurt her so much.

"I don't know, Ly" was his only answer, "I don't know, I'm sorry. But I do know that whether they meant to have you or not, they loved you. They always loved you. They went into hiding to protect you because they loved you. And in every single one of the photos you have seen of your mum and dad, have you ever seen any where they have been looking at you with anything less than absolute adoration in their eyes? They looked at you the same way you look at Teddy. They walked with you to Voldemort, you told me that. They loved you 20 years ago, and they love you now. Whether they planned to have you or not, they definitely loved having you."

Finally Lyra's eyes met his, and although they were shining with tears, there was finally a spark of life, and Charlie almost sagged with relief.

"Mistress Ly?" The small, reedy voice of their beloved house elf Kreacher came from behind them. The twisted character of a mere six years before had changed drastically from the days when Lyra and her godfather were imprisoned in the house in Grimmauld Place. Now he was a friendly elf, one who was desperately loyal to Lyra, and he spoke only out of concern, which infused his voice.

"Hello, Kreacher" Lyra answered. Her voice trembled, but she was able to meet his eyes before the wizened elf turned to her husband. Charlie could only shake his head subtly, but Kreacher picked up on the hint and turned back to Lyra, the curiosity in his gaze coupled with worry. She was very pale, and as well as worried for her, both Charlie and his house elf were concerned for the babies she carried.

"Ly, let's get you to bed" Charlie said eventually, before half escorting, half carrying, Lyra to their bedroom at the top of their tower. She had refused to eat dinner and although she was returning his gentle touches, she was not as lively as usual and Charlie ended up staying awake all night, watching over her anxiously.


	9. 17 weeks

By the time May blossomed in England, with the lambs starting to prance and dance in the fields above the Burrow and around the Potter's house, Lyra and Charlie had all but isolated themselves from their old lifestyle. They saw the Weasleys, Sirius and the Lupins, but never Hermione.

She had not yet apologised to Lyra, and Lyra had not been willing to return to their old friendship. Hermione had been repentant, but the shame of apology, of admittance of being wrong, had impeded her ability to speak to Lyra directly. And in an effort to protect his wife and children, Charlie had forbidden her from his house and withdrew temporarily from his work in Romania.

Instead, he traveled to Wales every day to work with the dragons there, so that he could spend every evening with Lyra while she remained within easy access of her godfather, the Lupins and his own family.

In his mind, Hermione had hurt Lyra too many times. Yet he knew that in time, Lyra would always forgive her friend.

Lyra was 17 weeks pregnant now, and her stomach, cradling the two infants within, was starting to become obvious. To protect her from the speculation and adoration, or the hatred of the always-observant eyes that followed her everywhere, they decided together to avoid places such as Diagon Alley, Gringotts and Hogsmeade. Instead, Charlie ventured out alone, or sent Kreacher out to do their errands. Sirius and Molly also assisted when they could.

But finally, Charlie knew it had come to the point where either they announced her pregnancy, or Lyra would remain hidden from the rest of the world until the time came to announce the birth of their babies.

And so, three days later, their community was startled by the latest headline of the Quibbler.

_**LYRA POTTER PREGNANT**_

The truth was out, to a degree. Charlie and Lyra were determined to protect both their babies until their pregnancy was entirely safe, and as such, they, Sirius, and Fleur were the only people, apart from the midwife, who knew she was expecting twins.

Lyra left the protected bubble she had established around herself for the lasting weeks, ever since her stomach had become noticeable, that very same day. And with Charlie by her side, she ventured to Diagon Alley for the first time in almost two months.

Florean Fortescue's, her old refuge in the days where Diagon Alley was her limit - the summer that Sirius escaped, welcomed her back with open arms. While Florean himself was no longer alive to congratulate her, his granddaughter Philippa had taken over. She was friends with Bill, and had been present on that dreadful day. Philippa gently hugged them both, whispered congratulations, and escorted them to the one table on the Alley where both could sit with their backs to the wall and face the crowds.

Lyra's face was impassive as the visitors to the Alley walked past her, all greeted her, some congratulated her, as her acceptance of her public life didn't change her own preference for peace and privacy. Becoming an exhibition, even for an hour, was a strain for her and so she longed for the moment that they could take their leave.

She knew, even as they left the Alley, that having become their hero, she would never escape their notice for the rest of her life, and neither would her children. But she wanted Charlie's children, so although their lives would be less than ideal, she knew that with the support of their families and their friends they could do it.

She wanted her children to be grounded folk. She couldn't help but feel that they could turn in to children dramatically similar to Draco Malfoy before he died. She didn't want them to be babies of England. She wanted them to be her babies. The two little Potters could be normal children, rather than children who would grow up as she did: alone, isolated, and very much the media's property to do with as they wished. Lyra had spent several of her formative years being denigrated by the Prophet. The rest of the time she was adored. The population always followed the Prophet and Lyra had swung from being popular and loved to being detested several times. It was a lifestyle she swore would not be the same for her children. A lifestyle she would do her utmost to protect them from.

* * *

A/N I am truly sorry for the long delay it has taken me to write this chapter. As always, work is my excuse. I am out of the house from 7am to 5pm every day and do not have the time to write. I wrote this chapter while babysitting after the children were in bed. I do not have much spare time! I will never abandon this story as I know how it will end. But updates are sporadic due to more important commitments. Many thanks to the two people who pointed out that the last version of this chapter had coding inserted into the body of the text: merdarkandtwisty and FantasyLover74.


	10. June - 24 weeks

June was the hottest month Lyra had ever experienced. As Summers go, it wasn't that hot - but this June Lyra had two small babies squeezed into her stomach, her back was aching, her legs were aching, and she just could not get comfortable. Lyra ended up flooing to Fleur's house most days and the two of them, along with small Victoire and sometimes little Teddy, would sit on the rocks with their feet in the sea for hours just chatting with ice cold drinks and often an ice cream or three.

But even then she was only less uncomfortable.

And it wasn't until mid June that Ron, finally at his wits end being stuck between his girlfriend and his best friend, and knowing what Charlie would want for his wife, gathered his entire family together with Hermione and Lyra to get them to talk.

They all sat around in the hot living room of the Burrow, all of them, Lyra between Charlie and Fleur who sat on either side of her like two guards. It was an intimidating sight for Hermione - the rugged dragon handler and the stunningly beautiful quarter Veela witch flanking the girl she hadn't spoken to for weeks. And controversial as it may seem, but Hermione still wasn't keen on Fleur for the influence she had over Ron several years before, and had been uncomfortable for several years with the bond that Lyra and Fleur had developed since the Triwizard tournament, and so with Fleur glaring at her now from her place at Lyra's side, her nerve nearly failed her.

But Ron couldn't choose between the two any longer.

Hermione and Lyra had to resolve their issues. And they had to do it in front of the others because they had all been present for the months of silence between the two.

Charlie sympathised greatly with Ron. He knew just how much the three of them had survived together. Together, they had clung to the edge of life and faced death more times than a trio of teenagers should. And now two weren't talking and the third was left loyal to both. Lyra couldn't put the last ten years behind her. Hermione couldn't. Ron couldn't. It had been ten years that they shouldn't put behind them. He may not be too fond of Hermione, but she had helped Lyra survive through some awful times. As had Ron. That shouldn't be left to the past. Had it not been for Hermione's set view of how life should go, it would be an undisturbed friendship that could remain so close for the rest of their lives.

"You look radiant, Lyra. You're glowing." Hermione spoke quietly, resigned, and sad. Lyra blinked and her eyes glistened, but when she spoke it was cold and calm.

"It's called sweat, Hermione. I've felt better."

Hermione sighed wistfully, and looked around the room at the many pairs of eyes before meeting Lyra's once more.

"I-" she swallowed, tried again. "I'm sorry, Lyra. I think you'll be an amazing mother and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"Thank you" Lyra said quietly, but there was warmth in her voice and everyone around her knew that this was it. That the friendship they had had might never be exactly the same again.. But it wouldn't end - at least, not now.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the toilet." Lyra said, blushing. Charlie instantly stood and offered her his hand, his other arm curving round her to support her as she struggled to stand up. His gentlemanly manners with Lyra never ceased to amaze his mother, who remembered him as an excitable, loud, playful child, and a rough, practical young man. And with Lyra, he was a gentle, kind, tender, loving man.

Finally, the Weasley family could be all together again, Lyra and Charlie could be with Ron and Hermione once more, and suddenly the heat that had filled the room before seemed less oppressive. Less harsh, more tentative warmth.

And so once Lyra returned, there was quiet chatter, quiet laughter. Cold drinks and small snacks. Lyra had Victoire with her once more, talking to Ron and Hermione while Fleur and Bill spoke to Charlie. But soon, when everyone had moved outside to the still hot garden, where there was at least a small breeze, Lyra excused herself once more. And Hermione once more spoke before she thought, before immediately regretting it.

"But you've only just been to the loo! Surely you don't need to go again!" When everyone's attention turned back to her, she flushed. The two women present who had been pregnant stared at her pityingly, while Lyra's hands raced to where her babies lay inside her.

"You try having two babies throwing bludgers against your bladder and see how often you need to go to the toilet!"

Everyone went quiet and stared at Lyra and Charlie, before eventually Charlie broke the silence.

"So we're having twins..."


	11. Chapter 11

The cheers of the family struck Lyra instantly. They screamed and cried out with joy, they clapped, they sobbed, they beamed.

But it was all too much for Lyra. The months of counselling she had endured after her victory, the months of listening to Charlie's whispered endearments, of Sirius comforting her when she sobbed. Twas all for naught.

They crowded her, their loud voices echoing in her head and sending her straight back to the months of fear, of isolation, of split second reflexes. They sent her straight back to the battles that she fought at the beginning of May when she finally defeated Voldemort and freed them all. The shouts of celebration became the shouts of curses, the claps became the falling masonry. The Burrow became Hogwarts again, not of her childhood but the ruined, shattered castle of that horrendous day.

And Lyra did as she always did. For her life, freezing was never an option. Never a reflex to her petrified mind. Instead, with shaking hands, her wand came out and with the last grip of control she had over her mind - that these were her friends, her family, her loved ones - she disapparated.

Charlie felt her absence beside him rather than saw her go, and turned just a second too late, reaching out for the air where just a mere moment before her arm had been. Lyra was so used to apparating now, so accomplished, that when she did disapparate it was with the smallest of pops, rather than a crack, as the space she had filled suddenly was vacated.

It was hopeless. She had gone.

He turned with a sudden fierce anger to his family, righteous indignation at their causing of Lyra's disappearance, but his anger faltered as he looked at them, as they faltered in their joy. He could not fault them for that, as he himself was over the moon with excitement at the thought of becoming a father. Their little babies would be the second and third of the new generation of the Weasley family, joining Victoire who was herself treasured and loved. His family would adore his babies, and he understood their excitement. But they had let it overflow enough to cause Lyra to panic and flee.

His anger gone, it was just regret that he had as he faced them that Lyra couldn't stay for this. But he understood better than anyone that she couldn't, and normally his family and Lyra's friends understood that even years after the war, she was always still on edge, ready to fight her way out at any time. But with the arrival of their twins, his darling little babies, (and with which thought, his face involuntarily creased into a smile) naturally with the news that there would be two babies they forgot themselves.

For there before him stood a whole host of Weasleys, all with the same overjoyed smile on their faces.

He mingled with them, receiving embraces from his parents, his brothers, his sister and his sister in law, all were thrilled to hear their news, to hear of his two babies growing in Lyra's womb. Fred and George, particularly, were thrilled to have another set of twins in the family. The last pair, their uncles Gideon and Fabian, had died when the twins were but three years old. They could barely remember their uncles, Ron couldn't remember them at all, and Ginny had never met them. So they wanted to teach the little Potters all about being twins, for Fred and George didn't have those bonding experiences with their own uncles.

But none of the Weasleys were Lyra, and Charlie was not absolutely certain where she had vanished to.

His wife, the woman who held his heart more than anyone in his family did, was scared, and she needed him. He would go to her, but he knew not where she was.

It was lucky Lyra did not splinch herself, when she fled. Her fear that had come to her so instantly had forced her to leave, and it was only a small part of her head that prevented her from hurting the others. With that focus in her head as she disapparated, it was a wonder that the focus she needed to not splinch during apparition was there also. Even more so with her twins held inside her.

She emerged in hills she knew well. Very well. If she looked outwards, she could see the sea, hear it crashing against the rocks along the shore. She stood there in the silence, the wind whistling through the heather surrounding her. If she looked down the rugged hills, she could see Hogwarts, her first real home, and Hogsmeade alongside. Hogwarts was what had led her to Sirius, to Remus, and ultimately, through Ron, to Charlie. Lyra loved it, and she loved the lands around it. They had been her refuge after she had defeated Voldemort. She and Charlie had spent hours here, in the desolate slopes of northern Scotland. It wasn't silent, exactly, but quiet. The wind was ever present, the frogs would croak in Spring, the deer would turn up in Autumn and fill the air with their bellowing. It was a refuge to both of them. Untainted by war, Lyra loved it. She could recover here, and breathed slowly as her body relaxed and she listened to the bird song. The cheers of her family mixed in with the shouts of curses and falling masonry, and her own thumping heart beat, finally faded away.

It was here, eventually, that Charlie found her, staring out at the sky and Scotland both. He joined her silently and gripped her hand in his as they watched the sun sink.

Finally, he spoke.

"Ly, love. Come home."

The smile Lyra gave him was warm and tender, and caressed his own heart. She was always more peaceful, more serene, from being up here. It healed her, and had worked its magic again that day. It wasn't hard to persuade her to return with him, and so she did. Back to their home, where tomorrow they could face their family once more.


End file.
